deuil
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: heuuuu... vous aimez haldir, venez...


Coucouuuuu ! comment allez-vous ? moi ça va (en tout cas au moment ou j'écris). Il est 22h00 (je sais c'est tôt), et je viens de lire cette fic sur mon ordi, et, au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, je me rend compte qu'elle me dit quelque chose. En efet, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite. Et je l'ai oublié. Vous y croyez, vous ? moi non, mais la preuve est là.

Enfin... bonne lecture.

Une nouvelle journée se levait en Lorien, apportant la chaleur du soleil, la bonne humeur, les cris joyeux des enfants qui se réveillent et…

- "QUOI ? VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ? CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! DAME GALADRIEL, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CA ! C'EST… injuste… "

Dans la salle du trône se tenaient la souveraine, debout, face à un elfe, plus jeune semblait-il. La jeune elfe, Kira, était particulière. En effet, elle avait une longue chevelure noire au reflets rouges, des yeux tout aussi noirs que sa chevelure et une sorte de tatouage recouvrant la moitié de son visage, des flammes, noires, partant de la base de son cou, se frayant un chemin en dessous des son oreille, de son menton, passant par sa narine droite pour arriver à celle de gauche et s'y arrêtant, une autre contournant son œil droit… il était magnifique et la marque des elfes y était reconnaissable. Sa finesse était incomparable. Le tatouage distinguait les elfes « communs » et les elfes noirs, dont Kira était une des deux derniers représentants. Kira était hors d'elle. Non pas de colère, mais de peur. Elle était terrifiée. Elle refusait en bloc la proposition de la dame.

- "il le faut. Tu le sais Kira." La reine comprenait la réaction de la jeune femme, aussi elle ne prêtait pas attention à ses propos.

- "oui mais pourquoi maintenant. Il y à le temps. Je n'en suis plus à une année près." Elle regardait Galadriel avec un air suppliant.

- "hélas si. Plus tu repousseras ce moment plus ce sera difficile pour toi.

- mais je… je… non" souffla-t-elle. Elle refusait d'y croire. Elle essayait de trouver une solution. Mais au bout de quelques minutes :

-"……et avec qui dois-je y aller, majesté ?" elle s'était résignée, sachant au fond d'elle-même que la Dame avait raison.

- tu iras seule. Je te dois au moins ça. Mais si tu le désire, tu iras avec la personne de ton choix.

- j'irai seule.

- bien. Il y en a pour une demi-journée à cheval. Prépares-toi et tu partiras demain à l'aube.

- ma Dame, si cela ne vous déranges pas, je préfèrerais partir dès que je serai prête, même si c'est en plein milieu de la nuit.

- bien, si tu le souhaite, c'est d'accord.

- merci ma Dame."

Kira partit donc se préparer. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'un autre elfe la surveillait. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris. Rien ne pouvait présager qu'il était lui aussi un elfe noir mais c'était pourtant le cas. La différence était que sa mère était un elfe « commun » et seulement son père était un elfe noir. Les deux peuples ne s'entendaient pas du tout et passèrent des siècles à s'exterminer. Les elfes « communs » gagnèrent. Ils ne restaient plus que trois elfes noirs, les parents de Kira, Gehawë et Efendhir, et la mère de cet elfe guetteur, Helwÿ. Cet elfe qui surveillait Kira était le gardien des frontières de la Lorien. Son nom était…

- "Haldir, je t'ai sentie" dit Kira, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

- "tu crois qu'un jour j'y arriverai ?" il descendit de l'arbre où il avait voulu se cacher, lui aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- "à quoi ? À m'avoir ? Non, je ne pense pas. Mais c'est pareil pour toi. Je ne pourrai pas t'avoir."

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme à son habitude, et comme à son habitude, Haldir soutint son regard. Ils restèrent un grand moment ainsi. D'autres elfes passaient et ne faisaient même plus attention à eux. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de voir ces deux elfes debout, sans bouger, au pied d'un arbre où dans une clairière, à quelques mètres de distance ou enlacés. Ils affirmaient toujours qu'ils n'y avait rien entre eux mais personne ne les croyaient. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient caché à tout le monde, y compris la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Céléborn qu'ils pouvaient communiquer par la pensée tant qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas trop loin l'un de l'autre. Pendant ces longs moments où ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que se regarder, donc, ils discutaient. Et la discussion d'aujourd'hui n'était pas des plus joyeuses :

° Alors ?°

* alors quoi ?*

° Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. °

* elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'y aille. Qu'il était temps.*

° attends…° Haldir ne comprenait rien à la situation. °que tu ailles où ?°

* voir mes parents. Seule.*

° Oh° ! Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait qu'étant jeune, elle était allée voir leur tombe et qu'un malheur y était survenue mais personne, pas même les souverains, ne savaient ce qu'il s'y était passé. °et … euh… ça va aller ?°

Kira soupira :

* je n'ai pas le choix.*

° veux tu que je t'accompagne ?°

Kira sourit légèrement :

* non, je dois le faire seule. Mais je te remercie quand même.*

Haldir, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, combla l'espace entre Kira et lui en deux enjambées et la pris dans ses bras. Kira, se sentant enfin en sécurité dans ses bras, se permis de décompresser et laissa les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis son entretient avec Galadriel couler. Haldir, le sentant, resserra son étreinte, la porta et l'emmena dans ses appartements il la reposa une fois arrivé et tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire :

- "ça va encore jaser", lui dit-elle en rigolant, tout en se préparant un sac pour quelques jours de voyage.

Haldir sourit. Il la trouvait incroyable. Elle avait une force hors du commun. Elle était à la fois forte et fragile, indépendante et solitaire d'un côté et avait besoin de câlins de l'autre. Elle ne perdait quasiment jamais son sens de l'humour, même dans les instants les plus critiques, comme dans ce cas. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était… par tous les Valars dis moi que tu ne m'as pas entendu !° en effet, Haldir pensait si "fort" que l'autre elfe l'avait entendu. Cependant, il avait fallu qu'il arrive à la fin de sa tirade pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Son visage avait prit une belle couleur rouge pivoine. Kira rigola.

-"c'est pas grave. Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir. C'est quoi la fin de ta phrase ?

- rien, rien…" il répondit évasivement.

- "bon, ben… il faut que j'y aille.

- ok. Fais attention à toi." Murmura-t-il.

Kira sorti de la chambre sans se retourner. Il allait bientôt être trois heures du matin, elle était prête. Elle sortit de sa chambre, referma la porte derrière elle et enfourcha son cheval, qui l'attendait au pied de son arbre. Elle s'en alla sans se retourner. Elle adorait la forêt. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité malgré ce qu'elle y avait vécu. Elle pouvait partir, et s'y perdre pendant des heures, laissant sa jument, Pearl, retrouver son chemin. Elle ne se sentait en sécurité qu'en présence de son cheval ou d'Haldir. Elle chevaucha donc toute la fin de la nuit et arriva devant le mausolée aux premières heures du jour. Tout était calme. Tout, à part Kira, qui commençait à être nerveuse. Elle ne pouvait oublier ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait espéré que le temps atténuerait sa peur mais rien n'y faisait. Elle finit par descendre de son cheval, et s'avança pas à pas vers la tombe. Elle était magnifique, en marbre noir, finement sculptée, tout en elle rappelait les elfes. Ses parents avaient été reconnus par tous les peuples elfes pour leur volonté de paix entre tous. Leur caveau était situé dans une clairière, au milieu des Bois Dorés, à la fois protégée et à découvert. Une fois sûre qu'aucun danger potentiel n'était présent, elle se calma enfin et put se recueillir. A la fin de la journée, elle se décida à partir. Elle se releva et enfourcha Pearl. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira une dernière fois avant de faire faire demi-tour à son cheval et de repartir vers la cité. Mais elle se figea soudain. Elle avait reconnu ce bruit qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre. Elle descendit de Pearl, lui dit de galoper jusqu'à la cité pour chercher de l'aide. Elle monta dans l'arbre le plus proche et s'immobilisa une fois à la cime. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta. Elle repéra les bruits de pas et de grognement venant du nord, et se dirigeant droit vers elle, et au-delà vers la cité elfique de Lothlorien. Elle tenta de prévenir Haldir par la pensée mais n'y arriva pas. Il devait être trop loin. Elle décida donc de calquer sa vitesse sur celle des créatures pour pouvoir les surveiller, sans pour autant se faire remarquer. A intervalle régulier, elle tentait de contacter Haldir. Au bout de cinq heures de marche environ, elle y parvint.

* Haldir, je t'en prie dis-moi que tu m'entends *

° Kira ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a vu Pearl revenir toute seule. Tu es blessée ?° il avait l'air très, très inquiet, mais il semblait également qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

*les orcs arrivent par le nord. Ils sont 3000 d'après ce que j'ai vu. Il y a aussi 500 ou 600 Uruk-Hai. *

° Seigneur ! Nous partons dans quelques minutes avec 800 hommes. Mais comment vas-tu ? Tu es blessée ? Tout va bien ? ° Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

Kira sourit et lui répondit doucement, pour le rassurer :

* ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien. Et je suis coriace.*

Quelques instants passèrent. Mais Haldir ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu de la bonne santé de son amie :

° Tu es sûr que ça va ? ça y est nous partons.°

* oui papa tout va bien* dit elle en continuant de sourire.

° Où es-tu ?°

* je suis à 30 minutes de marche au nord de la cité et … je vous entends. ARRÊTEZ-VOUS !!! PLUS UN BRUIT.*

° attends°

Les orques ne les entendaient pas encore mais Kira, elle, entendait les cavaliers elfes arriver, comme elle entendit Haldir leur ordonner de s'arrêter. Ils descendirent de cheval et renvoyèrent ceux-ci en arrière, loin de la bataille. Ils se placèrent en rang, Haldir à leur tête.

° C'est bon, tout est prêt. Rejoins nous et mets-toi à l'abr…°

* JAMAIS ! Jamais tu m'entends ! Plutôt crever !*

Et comme pour bien enfoncer le clou, elle descendit de son arbre une cinquantaine de mètre devant les créatures et une centaine devant les elfes.

- "OHE, BANDE D'AFFREUX. VOUS PENSIEZ VRAIMENT PASSER INNAPERCU ? BANDE D'ANDOUILLES !" et elle commença à se rapprocher des elfes.

* ok, maintenant je pars… vite… très vite… plus vite… par tous les Valars les uruks me rattraperaient*

Fort de cette découverte, elle cria :

- " Les Uruks sont plus rapides, et sûrement plus forts. Faîtes attentions et éliminez-les en premier si vous le pouvez. "

La bataille s'engagea quelques secondes seulement après que Kira ait rejoint les premières lignes et se soit placée aux côtés d'Haldir, l'épée en main et le regard noir… non, rouge et noir. Des flammes venait s'insinuer dans ses pupilles, mais au sens propre. Et si l'on regardait Haldir, on pouvait voir le même phénomène se produire dans ses yeux gris. Encore une particularité des elfes noirs. Les affrontements réveillaient un appétit de combat insatiable. Ils furent les deux premiers à s'élancer dans la bataille. Leurs épées taillaient, tranchaient, transperçaient, découpaient, dépeçaient. Les orcs et les uruks tombaient par dizaines, par centaines. Quelques elfes également. Un, deux, cinq, dix, vingt… tous se donnaient corps et âme dans le combat. Au fur et à mesure, il ne resta plus que mille créatures, puis cinq cents, puis deux cents. Elles finirent par comprendre qu'elles ne gagneraient pas. Elles commencèrent donc à s'en aller. Les elfes commencèrent à rassembler les blessés et les morts. Au bout de quelques minutes, Haldir, qui aidait à l'identification des morts, s'arrêta brusquement. Kira le sentit et releva la tête, ne se préoccupant plus de la personne qu'elle soignait, pour voir les yeux de son ami se remplir de larmes. En 3000 ans, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Elle se releva précipitamment et voulu aller vers lui, mais il fut plus rapide et s'enfuit. Elle lui courut après et finit par le rattraper. Elle lui agrippa le bras et le força à s'arrêter. Les larmes inondaient ses joues. Sans un mot, elle le prit dans ses bras et il s'y réfugia. Kira s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre et se laissa glisser, Haldir toujours dans ses bras.

-"Haldir

-…

-Haldir, que c'est-il passer ? Qui as-tu vu ? Dis-moi, je t'en pris.

- je lui avais dit mais il… n'a pas voul…u. Il… pour…quoi ?

- je n'en sais rien, Haldir, je n'en sais rien. Mais…"

Elle ne put aller plus loin puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une quinzaine d'uruks. Kira se releva précipitamment et se jeta dans la mêlée en hurlant que jamais ils ne le toucheraient. Elle les tua presque tous, et Haldir ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. La douleur le terrassait. Il ne restait que trois adversaires face à Kira, mais la longueur du premier combat et la frénésie avec laquelle elle s'était jetée dans celui là eurent raison d'elle. Le premier la désarma et les deux autres lui attrapèrent chacun un bras. Et Haldir ne réagissait toujours pas.

*Haldir*

°…°

*HALDIIIIIIR ! AIDES-MOI BON SANG ! Ne me laisses pas mourir. Rumil n'aurait pas voulu te voir comme ça*

A l'annonce du nom de son jeune frère mort quelques instants plus tôt, Haldir releva la tête, et après quelques secondes sans faire de mouvement, un éclair de compréhension, puis de peur, lui traversa le regard. Il se leva d'un bond et en quelques instants, tua les trois autres uruks. Hélas, ces derniers avaient eu le temps de bien amocher Kira. Celle-ci était en effet allongée au sol, sans connaissance, et semblait avoir perdu une grande quantité de sang, puisqu'elle baignait dedans. A cette vue, Haldir se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla près de son corps. Il chercha son pouls et finit par le trouver, mais il était si faible qu'il était à peine perceptible. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta le plus rapidement possible vers les guérisseurs, mais ceux-ci ne purent que stabiliser son état. Haldir la reprit donc, puis enfourcha son cheval, l'autre elfe sur le garrot de l'animal, devant lui, et démarra en trombe. En galopant le plus vite possible, il pouvait être à la cité en une dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'il arriva, le gros des blessés était arrivé. Un guérisseur prit Kira des bras d'Haldir et partit la soigner, ce dernier sur les talons du pauvre guérisseur qui, durant les heures qui suivirent, se fit insulté de tous les noms par le gardien. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il expliqua à Haldir qu'il ne pouvait faire plus, que toutes ses plaies guériraient, mais que la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdue était si importante qu'il ne savait pas si elle se réveillerait. Haldir, qui le regardait plein d'espoir, laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. De longues heures de veille s'enchaînèrent alors. Des minutes, des heures, des jours, des semaines passèrent. Au bout de trois semaines et demie, Galadriel convoqua son gardien.

- " Ma Dame" lui dit-il en guise de bonjour et en s'agenouillant brièvement. Sa voix était faible et un peu rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours. Ce qui était le cas. Lorsqu'il se releva, il trembla un court instant, avant de retrouver un semblant de stabilité.

- " Haldir " dit elle en hochant la tête pour le saluer, " vous me semblez faible. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé ?"

Le ton neutre de la Dame mit Haldir hors de lui, bien qu'il se soit juré de rester calme.

- " Depuis combien… vous vous moquez de moi.

- Haldir ! Je ne vous permets pas de me parler…

- pourquoi ? Vous vous permettez bien de la laisser mourir.

- je…

- vous quoi ? Vous restez assise dans votre trône et vous regardez dans le miroir. Vous informez les gens de leur destinée mais après plus rien ! Ils peuvent se débrouiller. Qu'ils aillent crever en silence ! Je partirai demain pour Rivendell. Peut-être qu'Elrond consentira à m'aider un peu plus que vous ne l'avez fait. Bien que ça ne soit pas bien difficile de faire plus !" il avait craché ces derniers mots, ses yeux reflétant tout le dégout qu'il ressentait pour Galadriel à cet instant. Il ne supportait déjà pas qu'elle ait dit à son frère qu'il allait mourir dans un combat et qu'elle l'ait envoyé à la mort de la sorte, mais il supportait encore moins qu'elle ne fasse rien pour Kira. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant dans ses paroles, c'était le ton de sa voix. Il n'y avait pas eu un mot plus haut que l'autre, son ton était juste glacial, sans aucuns sentiments autres que la haine, la douleur et le désespoir.

- " tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Je t'ordonne de le retirer !

- non. Adieu."

Et il partit, sous les yeux abasourdis de Galadriel. Elle ne sut quoi dire et le laissa s'en aller. Cinq jours plus tard, ils arrivaient à Rivendell, où Elrond, qui était au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé, accueilli Haldir avec un regard qui lançait des poignards. Haldir s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et lui demanda de la même voix qu'il avait utilisée avec Galadriel :

- " acceptez vous de la soigner où votre rancœur contre les elfes noirs vous aveuglera-t-elle jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?"

Elrond, qui s'attendait à des excuses, fut pris de court et ne su quoi répondre. Haldir, voyant que son interlocuteur ne lui répondait rien :

- " bien, j'irai chercher ailleurs." Il s'en retourna et Elrond lui laissa faire quelques dizaines des mètres, pensant qu'il allait s'arrêter, mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'Haldir n'en ferait rien, il le rappela.

- " HALDIR ! "

Il se retourna : - "…

- " cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus rien contre les elfes noirs, contrairement à Galadriel. Entre et soyez les bienvenus nous avons assez perdu de temps va chercher Arwen et dit lui d'amener avec elle Cilwë.

- bien."

Une fois ceci fait, Cilwë, qui était guérisseur, examina soigneusement Kira, sous les yeux attentifs au moindre faux pas d'Haldir, qu'il avait essayé de faire sortir de la pièce mais sans grand succès, puisqu'il avait reçu en retour un regard gris bordé de flammes rouges. Après une bonne heure, il se redressa enfin et regarda Haldir.

- " ils avaient raison. Dans son état, la seule chose qui reste à faire est de prier les Valars… je suis…

- " non " souffla-t-il. " ne me dites pas que vous êtes désolé. Je m'en contre fous ! Sortez !

- mais je…

- JE M'EN FICHE, JE VOUS AI DIT ! SORTEZ !!! " Une fois Cilwë parti, Haldir s'effondra sur le lit où était allongé Kira.

- " je t'en prie, ma puce, réveilles-toi. Je n'en peux plus. Je t'en supplie, accroches-toi et reviens-moi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais si tu… je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi à mes côtés… je t'aime, Kira, je t'aime. Maudits soient les Valars qui ne me l'ont fait comprendre que ces derniers jours mais je n'y peux rien, je tiens tellement à toi. Si seulement je pouvais t'aider…" il continua de lui parler pendant des heures, lui répéta combien il l'aimait et qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. Des jours passèrent. Cela faisait trois mois et demi que Kira était dans le coma. Haldir ne mangeait que le strict nécessaire, ne sortait de la chambre de Kira que pour se restaurer où aller aux toilettes. Elrond, un jour, décida de l'envoyer faire un tour. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Kira.

- " Haldir, puis-je te parler quelques minutes ?

- j'arrive " il déposa un baiser sur le front de Kira et sortit, non sans un regard vers elle en passant la porte. "Je vous écoute.

- allons faire un tour.

- mais…" Haldir ne voulait quitter la chambre mais Elrond n'avait pas attendu et s'éloignait en direction des jardins. Haldir soupira, se retourna une dernière fois vers la porte et décida de suivre le seigneur. Il le rattrapa en quelques foulées et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Haldir y mettait du sien, mais Elrond voyait bien que rien ne pourrait lui faire détourner la moindre de ses pensées vers autre chose que Kira cependant, il resta quelques heures dehors en compagnie d'Elrond. De retour sur le pas de la porte, Elrond dit à Haldir :

- " tu vois, tu es sorti et son état ne s'est pas aggravé. Je souhaiterais que tu sortes une heure au moins tous les jours.

- …………………………………… d'accord."

Et Haldir rentra dans la chambre sans un mot de plus. Les jours continuèrent de défiler et ce fut cinq mois qui bientôt furent passés depuis l'attaque. Haldir finit par ne plus rien manger, si bien qu'un jour, Cilwë, qui surveillait Kira quand Haldir sortait, s'inquiéta de ne pas l'avoir vu sortir. Il alla dans la chambre et trouva l'elfe allongé par terre, sans conscience. Il ne s'était pas assez nourri. Rien de bien grave, mais il lui faudrait quelques jours, voir une bonne semaine pour se réveiller. Il resta endormi six jours. Et ce fut durant ces six jours que Kira se réveilla. Tout d'abord, elle gémit, puis elle ouvrit les paupières pour les refermer immédiatement et se rendormie. Puis les jours qui suivirent, elle se réveilla plus longuement, recommença à parler et pu même se lever au bout de quatre jours. Elle ne se rappela pas tout de suite où elle était, ce fut quand elle vu Elrond qu'elle comprit. Elle s'inquiéta mais surtout fut déçue de ne pas voir Haldir à ses côtés, mais lorsqu'elle sut ce qui s'était passé et où il se trouvait, elle sourit puis exigea qu'on la conduise vers lui. Cependant, elle continuait de dormir énormément. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'Haldir se réveilla, Kira était endormie, dans sa chambre, comme si rien n'avait changé pour lui. Il se réinstalla donc à son chevet sans voir personne et recommença à lui parler, lui répétant qu'elle devait se réveiller, qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle, qu'il était complètement perdu…

- " …s'il te plait, réveilles-toi " il ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes venir, une fois de plus. " je t'aime "

Kira, qui s'était réveillée depuis quelques secondes ouvrit les yeux et regarda Haldir qui ne pouvait une fois de plus se retenir de pleurer. Elle l'aimait depuis des centaines d'années mais ne lui avait rien dit de peur de le perdre. Le voir dans cet état lui déchira le cœur. Elle se leva alors doucement, sans faire de bruit, s'assit sur le bord du lit, en face d'Haldir et lui prit les mains, les lui enleva de son visage. Haldir releva lentement la tête, et son regard gris et rouge (les flammes ne le quittait plus depuis le coma de Kira) croisa celui enflammé noir et rouge de l'autre elfe. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait écarquillé les yeux et fixait Kira sans bouger, comme tétanisé. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle prit les commandes des opérations. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, prit son visage entre ses mains, approcha lentement son visage du sien et frôla ses lèvre des siennes. Il sembla réagir à ce moment là puisqu'il posa ses mains sur celles de Kira, les écarta, mêlant leurs doigt et recula légèrement la tête pout mieux la voir

- " attends " murmura-t-il, " qu'est-ce-que…

- je t'aime " lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. " et ce depuis tellement longtemps. Je sais, j'aurais du t'en parler, mais j'avais trop peur de te perdre. Ça me faisait mal mais j'aurais eu bien plus mal si tu m'avais rejeté."

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite, sans respirer et baissa les yeux à la fin de sa phrase. Il la lui releva délicatement, d'un doigt sous le menton, la regarda dans les yeux et, ne pouvant plus se retenir, l'embrassa. Ce ne fut plus alors que ballets de langue et gémissements. Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils se regardaient, allongés dans le lit de Kira, enlacés.

- " ne me refait plus jamais ça. D'accord ?

- je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible.

- et c'était censé me rassurer ? " Il souriait

- " oui. " elle rigolait également. Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

- " … je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

- tu as intérêt parce que je ne compte jamais m'arrêter"

Et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent de nouveau…

Alors, franchement, je ne sais pas de quand date celui là. Je ne me rappelais même plus l'avoir écrit. Mais bon, il me fais rire. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose de plus dégoulinant de bon sentiments que ça... enfin, vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
